I Scream My Prayers But God Is Deaf To Sinners
by ImpalaAngel13
Summary: When somebody's dead, you can't help but go through the motions of talking to them like you used to. Dean wishes that he didn't have to talk without an answer. So he writes letters to the one he misses the most.
1. Just After

**I know this is an overwritten subject matter, but I'd like to try it out. If I get good reviews, then perhaps I'll write more of these drabbles and whatnot. If not...then nothing happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dear Castiel,<p>

I know that I suck at writing. Don't blame me, because I was never much good at writing and shit like that. But, you know, I know that you probably can't answer prayers wherever you are. So I'm writing, which I guess is the next best thing. I made you a permanent mail address. The location and everything you need to access it is on your voicemail, if you ever find out how to listen to your voicemail. You know, when you come back.

I never really got to apologize for not having your back. I was a real dick when you showed up in Bobby's house that night. I didn't help you and I sure as hell didn't trust you. That was…bad of me. I know that I should've had your back when you needed me to help you out. Son of a bitch, this is getting like a chick flick. Cas, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you, Cas. Yeah, you pulled me out of Perdition. Yeah, you saved my ass more times than I can ever count. But you're not a human, Cas. You'll never be exactly like us; you'll never let go of Heaven and your family. You're still an angel, no matter what happens. And you'll never be at home on Earth.

You were such a child when you were learning how to be human, and you were so close to being something different on Earth…maybe you might've been better. But just when you were that close to becoming something else, you became an angel again. And you went downhill. And for that, Cas, I'm sorry that I left you hanging like that. I wish that I could've changed that…wait, it's not my fault! You could've come to me! I could have helped your sorry ass out of this mess, but you left me in apple pie world! Just come the hell back, Cas, so I can kick your ass for that.

-Dean

By the way, when you come back, I think you might need your trench coat. I have it.


	2. Death's Door

Hey again, Cas,

What the hell is going on here? No contact from any of the God Squad since your little swan dive into that public water supply. Just the damn Leviathans. Care to explain? I mean, by the time you're back, we'll know what's going on, but I like to think that you're watching right now.

Speaking of right now, we need your help. It's Bobby…he got shot in the head. And I don't know if he'll survive. I'm freaking out and I don't know what I'll do if he dies and Sam's going off the deep end and pressing that goddamned cut on his hand. That one is your fault, Cas. I hate you for that. Fix him when you come back.

Just hurry up and help. I know that you're busy or whatever shit you're pulling, 'cause I know you're not dead. There weren't any wingprints.

-Dean


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to warn you that I put some strong language in here, so...yeah. Just saying. Oh, and some reviews wouldn't hurt. Just a thought.**

* * *

><p>Dammit, Cas!<p>

You bastard! Wherever the hell you are, you'd better get your goddamn ass back here soon so I can break out the holy oil and fry myself an angel! You let Bobby DIE, you fucking bastard! And here I am, and Sam and I are going off the deep end! I don't know whether or not he's seeing Lucifer, but his coconut is far from okay! YOU DID THIS TO US!

We're FAMILY, you douchebag! And you threw it down the fucking drain! Flushed it down along with all the shit we ever went through! And Cas, you were like a brother to me! You were like Sam to me, and you just left. Just left us when you needed us the most! We had something going for us, and we had a family! We had Bobby and Sam and you and me, and we might not have been living in the BEST conditions, but we were together! But now it's just me dragging Sam along with Bobby's ashes trailing behind, and YOU'RE certainly nowhere to be seen!

Just come the hell back, Castiel, before we all fall apart.

-Dean

P.S- I swear to god, you asshole, I will kill you.


End file.
